sverigefandomcom-20200214-history
Reflexes
The character is able to attempt to counter an attack without taking any damage with the reflex skill. Outside of the combat system , these wolves tend to be able to react to physical actions a lot quicker than others. 'Important: ' Reflexes is a sub-skill of defense, which means that it may not be chosen as a starter skill on character creation, nor can it be gained via XP until the primary skill of defense is at apprentice level. Once the primary skill is at apprentice level, you may gain this new skill for 500 xp, filling an additional skill slot. As well, Instead of taking up an additional skill slot, you may instead replace the primary skill at apprentice level with this skill for 500 xp. Possible Abilities & Skill Levels Beginner If the player rolls a 6 in official combat, then the character may attempt to counter an attack. The counter attack must be rolled for again. (So if you roll a 6, you get to try and make a counter. You must roll again to see if the counter will be a full hit, partial hit, etc.) If your counter attack's result matches the attack that you are countering (ie. if they rolled a 5 to do damage to you with their skill, and you roll a 5 for your counter), then neither of you do any damage to one another in that instance. However, if your counter attack's result exceeds the attack you are countering (ie. if they rolled a 3 to do damage to you with their skill, and you roll a 5 for your counter), then not only do they not do any damage to you, you get to do half of their proposed damage back to them. If your counter attack's result is lower than the attack that is being countered, you only take half of the damage that should have been dealt, however you deal no damage back to them. Outside of combat, these wolves tend to have slightly faster reflexes than their brethren, such as being able to react slightly faster to a prey animal's movements while hunting. Apprentice If the player rolls a 6 or 5 in official combat, then the character may attempt to counter an attack. (See 'beginner' for the process.) Outside of combat, these wolves can seldom be taken by complete surprise with a physical action. Adept If the player rolls a 6, 5, or 4 in official combat, then the character may attempt to counter an attack. (See 'beginner' for the process.) Outside of combat, these wolves can react to movements of others a split second after it happens, making them very highly prized hunters as they can almost read another's movements without much thought. Master If the player rolls a 6, 5, 4, or 3 in official combat, then the character may attempt to counter an attack. (See 'beginner' for the process.) Outside of combat, these wolves can react to many things without much thought at all, almost as if it was pre-determined for them to react in a certain manner. Champion If the player rolls a 6, 5, 4, 3, or 2 in official combat, then the character may attempt to counter an attack. (See 'beginner' for the process.) Outside of combat, these wolves seem to be able to respond to things almost before it even happens, making them seem as if they have a sixth sense as to what another is going to do before it happens. Related *Home *Sverige *Skills *Physical Skills *Defense *Classes *XP Category:Mechanics